Invisible Love
by AyyMijaInc
Summary: Sayuri OC likes Sanada. Sanada likes Sayuri. Too bad they're both blind to the other's feelings. Love is there, but let's just say it's invisible.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** la la laaa too lazy to update other fics, must satisfy the fangirlyness within XD -- ill at least try to start another chappie for SS but im not promising anything XD

**Disclaimer: **dont own the show w/ the hot guys T.T

**Summary:** Sayuri (OC)likes Sanada. Sanada likes Sayuri. Too bad they're both blind to the other's feelings. Love is there, but let's just say it's invisible.

** Invisible Love**

A pair of cerulean eyes can be seen peeking over the top of a magazine. If one were to follow their gaze, they would see a tall, well built, black capped tennis player. Takahashi Sayuri quickly hid beneath her magazine when she sensed Sanada drift his gaze towards her direction. After her few seconds of panic, her eyes popped over the magazine again. 

"Well looks like someone is having a nice time stalking," said a devious voice that could only belong to the one and only, Niou Masaharu.

"Shut up Niou," said Sayuri.

Niou frowned, "I thought my name was Haru-chan."

"Not when you're being an idiot, Haru," Sayuri said whacking him with her magazine.

"Ow, that hurt. If you give me any paper cuts, I'm suing," Niou teased.

Sayuri rolled her eyes and giggled evilly, "guess I'll just have to make those cuts deeper while I'm ahead."

Niou opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by a sudden shout, "OHAYO SAYURI CHAN, NIOU SENPAI!" Kikuchi Juri made her way to the table where Sayuri and Niou were sitting and plopped herself next to Sayuri.

"Hi Sanada senpai!" Juri yelled across the room, causing said person to look in their direction. Sayuri waved meekly while Juri was grinning and waving wildly. 

"Do you always have to draw his attention over here?" Sayuri asked banging her head on the table.

"Well you never say hi, so this is the only way to get him to look at you," Juri reasoned.

Sayuri glared at her, "Whatever," she mumbled.

"I still can't believe you like fukubuchou Sayuri, come on the guy's a brick wall," Niou said, leaning back in his chair.

"But he seems really nice…" Sayuri defended.

"You can't know for sure unless you talk to him," Juri said randomly.

"Who's side are you on!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"Oh, that was a burn," Niou said, and for the second time that day, got whacked with Sayuri's magazine.

The bell rang and lunch was over. Juri and Sayuri were first years and Niou was a third year, so they went off in different directions. "See ya later fishies!" Niou called out as he left. "I wish he'd stop calling us that," Sayuri said as she glared at the spot where Niou once stood. 

Juri laughed, "Daijobu Nee-chan (nickname for Sayuri), let's get to class." 

"…That's not going to make my day get any better."

"Geometry isn't that bad."

Sayuri continued to stare blankly at her friend.

"Uh…postulate?" 

Sayuri then laughed, "I love that word!" she squealed and then skipped to class.

Juri laughed at her friend's antics and also began to skip in the hallways with her.

_Later in class…_

"Ne, Nee-chan are you finally going to talk to Sanada today?" Juri asked, looking up from her work.

"…do I have to?"

Juri sighed, "Well you have to one day!"

"…I don't wanna…"

"Then why are you always telling me to carpe diem whenever Yukimura is around?" 

"Because Seiichi is nice!"

"That's a bad excuse."

Sayuri stuck her tongue out, "Well I think it works just - OH MY GOD WHO LET HIM IN HERE !" Sayuri's jaw dropped and she immediately tried to look occupied with her work as Juri turned to see Sanada talking to their geometry teacher.

"GASP! What IS he doing here?"

"Oh I am fortune's fool!" she said burying her head in her textbook.

"Woman up! Look he's about to leave, now's your chance!"

Juri got up and walked over to Sanada and began talking to him about tennis. Sayuri was mentally battling herself on whether to get up or not. Being the jealous person she was, she nearly jumped out of her seat to get to Sanada. She walked over as he finished answering a question of Juri's. 

"Hi Sanada-san, I was wondering if there will be tennis practice today?"

"Of course, Takahashi-san."

Sayuri didn't know why, but whenever she didn't know what to say she'd ask a question, despite how obvious it may be. 

"Oh when is your next game Sanada-san, Niou told me, but I forgot," Sayuri said, looking slightly embarrassed.

A slightly amused look flickered on Sanada's face, but left as quickly as it came, "It is this Saturday, you should come."

Sayuri laughed nervously, "Yeah."

"I need to go back to class now, ja ne."

"Ja ne, Sanada-san," Sayuri waved as Sanada nodded his head in response.

Sayuri walked back to her table to see a grinning Juri. "See it wasn't that bad was it?" she asked. Sayuri smiled, "I should do that more often."

* * *

Sanada walked out of the geometry classroom and began making his way back to class. 

_Hm…so this is the class Sayuri has 4__th__ period, being in staff aid is pretty useful…I wonder if Renji is a staff aid…This would really help him gather data, but I'm sure he can do that without having the privilege of wandering the halls. _

Sanada's mind then flashed back to what happened in the classroom he was previously in, _**"Hi Sanada-san, I was wondering if there will be tennis practice today?" **_

_There's tennis practice everyday…did she really want to know…or was it something else…_

Sanada shook the thought from his mind, _She probably just forgot. _

Although he dismissed it as nothing, Sanada couldn't help but feel suspicious, Sayuri never really talked to him before. It's usually Juri who would randomly yell out to him, but Sayuri would just stand there watching timidly. 

Sanada had liked Sayuri the minute he saw her at tennis practice. She had been playing a practice game against Juri and she was playing very well for a first year. She seemed to have this glowing aura around her whenever she played. Juri seemed to be distracted as Seiichi was also in the vicinity. Sanada has always wondered if Sayuri liked him as well, but he always shoved the thought aside. 

_She seems to have a pretty outgoing personality according to Niou, she'd probably think I'm too boring for her. _

Sanada hasn't told anyone about Sayuri, not even Seiichi. He was hoping if he kept it to himself, he might just forget it. But it's been 4 months into the school year and he still thinks about her constantly.

_I hope she talks to me again._

* * *

"…then the lights will flicker on and off dramatically! And THEN-" bell rings for class

Sayuri huffed, "Stupid bell interrupting my story!"

"Daijobu nee-chan you can tell me later," Juri said, gathering her things into her giant orange backpack.

"Hmm..okay. I know I say this everyday, but dude, why do you carry so many things in your backpack! You're going to hurt your shoulder one day!" 

"Nyaaa I don't like going to my locker, too lazy."

Sayuri sighed and rolled her eyes. She always takes forever to gather her things and today was no exception. Juri walked over and handed Sayuri her geometry book. "Arigatou!" Sayuri said as she finally gathered the last of her things. The girls then left the now empty classroom and found themselves in the forever crowded hallways of Rikkai. 

"Well I guess I'll see you later nee-chan!" Juri said as she turned left towards her next class; French. 

"Bye Juri chaaaaaan!" Sayuri yelled as she began running in the other direction to biology. She was always late to this class, and although she prefers it that way, she actually got caught last time and would rather not risk it again. 

The halls began to thin and Sayuri was growing worried. She was nearing her class not really paying attention to what was in front of her, resulting in a collision with an unknown object.

"AHH!" Sayuri had bumped into a hard, tall surface and ended up dropping her biology book. "GOMEN NASAI!" she apologized, bowing down to the unknown person in front of her.

"It's ok, Takahashi san," the voice said, picking up the dropped book.

Sayuri froze, she knew that voice…

"A-arigatou Sanada san," she said shyly, taking her book from his outstretched hand.

He nodded in response and began walking away. 

Sayuri remained frozen in place, replaying the same event over and over again in her mind. _He talked to me…AGAIN! AND I bumped into him, OMGTHISISTHEBESTDAYEVER! YAAAAAAAAY! _Sayuri was dancing in her mind until the warning bell brought her back to reality. _Oh crap I need to get to class! _She snapped out of her daydreams and ran the rest of the way to her class, making it in just as the bell rang. _Well…at least I got here before the teacher. _

"Takahashi, when the bell has rung, all students are expected to be in their seats."

Sayuri froze again, and turned around to find her sensei standing behind her. _Well forget coming before the teacher…_

"Gomen sensei…" Sayuri muttered, taking her seat in the back.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Fifth period was PE for the Rikkai regulars, meaning - tennis practice. They were getting warmed up and Seiichi had told everyone to do 20 laps. 

As the three monsters of Rikkai Dai ran together, two of the three couldn't help but notice the lost, blank stare of the so called "Emperor." Seiichi nudged Renji and nodded towards Sanada who was on Renji's left. The data master nodded, knowing what his buchou was asking. 

"Chance that he is thinking about today's practice, 37. Chance that he is thinking about school 17. Chance that he is thinking about someone…92," Renji whispered to Seiichi who's eyebrows shot up in surprise and then relaxed. 

"Who do you think it is?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm not sure…I should collect some data on this…"

"_**Bye Juri chaaaan!" **_

_**Sanada turned the corner, 'hm that voice is familiar…could it be?'**_

_**He continued to walk to the gym until his answer literally collided into him. **_

_**Being the strong person he is, the impact of the girl's collision didn't move him much. She however, had dropped her textbook in the process. He bent over to pick up her book as she apologized.**_

"_**GOMEN NASAI!" **_

_**Sanada was coming back up to meet her face, seeing who it was, he realized that it was Takahashi Sayuri who had bumped into him.**_

"_**It's okay, Takahashi san," he said as he held out her book to her.**_

'_**Hm, so she has biology this period. Gathering data is pretty easy…wait! What am I saying, I hope I don't turn into Renji…'**_

"_**A-arigatou Sanada san…" she said, snapping Sanada out of his thoughts.**_

_**He nodded and began walking away. **_

_**As he stepped into the gym he heard the bell ring. 'I wonder if she ever made it to class…'**_

"FUKUBUCHOU!" Niou yelled into Sanada's ear.

Sanada snapped out of his thoughts, everyone had finished running their laps and they were all watching him. 

"Don't yell in my ear Masaharu," Sanada said to Niou giving him a death glare.

"Yukimura buchou said I could.." Niou muttered. 

"Why would you do that?" Sanada said turning his attention to his best friend.

"Because Genichirou, you have been very distracted today," Yukimura replied still smiling as if nothing happened.

Sanada pushed his cap lower over his eyes, "Let's just begin training."

The regulars decided not to push him any further and began with their practice matches.

Before Yukimura went to the B court to play Niou, he walked over to Sanada.

"Genichirou, if you have something that's bothering you, you can always tell me," he said in a low voice so no one would hear. Sanada just froze and Seiichi had already walked away.

"Akaya, get over here, you're playing me," Sanada called to Kirihara.

_Hm, maybe if fukubuchou is still distracted I can beat him today. _Kirihara licked his lips at the thought of finally beating his senpai. 

The match had started and Sanada already shot an ace serve, Kirihara scrambling to get the ball.

_Hmph, even when he's distracted he can still beat me…_

* * *

**AN: **sadly there arent as many PoT fanatics as i would like, but thanks for reading anyway - and of course, reviews are appreciated :D 


	2. Chapter 2

**I love the summer time :3 why? because i get to update more woot woot! I'm really excited about this chappie and I hope you guys are too ;) There are only more to come and i even have stuff in mind for the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"_CUZ I CAN'T STOP THINKIN BOUT YOU GIRRRRRRLL!"_

"_OH WE'RE HEADING TO TENNIS PRACTICEEE!"_

"_NO I CAN'T STOP THINKIN BOUT YOU GIRRRRL!"_

"_THE WEATHER IS PERFECT, FOR CRUSHING OPPONENTS!"_

"_NO I CAN'T STOP -_

"_ARE YOU GUYS EVER GOING TO STOP SINGING THAT SONG ?!"_

Sayuri and Juri looked for the person who interrupted their wonderful improvised singing. It was one of their favorite songs by Super Junior, and since the words are in Korean, Sayuri ad libs as Juri sings the only English line they know. They stopped walking to the courts when they spotted Niou a few feet behind them with his hands over his ears.

"Ne Haru chan what's wrong with that song?" Sayuri said pretending to be hurt. In actuality, she enjoyed irritating Niou with that song - and the messed up lyrics.

"Well there's nothing wrong with it, but when you sing the same line over and over again, it gets pretty annoying."

"Aww but Sayuri nee chan comes up with her own words Niou senpai!" Juri said defending her friend's singing. "And we can't help it if that's the only line we know, we haven't learned Korean yet."

Niou had made his way over to where the two girls were standing with their hurt expressions.

Niou sighed, "You guys need to stop with those looks, I know you enjoy annoying me."

Sayuri couldn't help but break into a grin, and then both girls started laughing.

"Haha, oh Niou senpai you know us all too well!" Juri exclaimed, clutching her stomach, barely able to contain her laughter.

"It's just too amusing Haru chaaaan!" Sayuri said laughing.

Each girl latched onto one of his arms, Sayuri on the right and Juri on the left.

"We need to get to practice now senpai!" Juri said as the two girls began dragging him to the court.

Niou sighed, "How did I get stuck with you guys anyway?"

"Well…" Juri began.

"Heyyy you only have yourself to blame, you're the one who came to us during Tennis Camp," Sayuri said.

"I didn't think I'd get stuck with the two most annoying freshmen ever!"

"HEY!" Both girls yelled and whacked him on the head.

"Such bad, bad fishies, hurting your number one senpai like that!" Niou said, faking hurt.

The girls just giggled and let go of his arms when they reached the tennis courts.

"We'll see you when practice is over!" Juri said.

"Uh huh, then you can take us to get ice cream," Sayuri said sticking her tongue out.

"Well when you get fat don't blame me," Niou said putting his hands up in an "Not my fault," kind of position.

"OI! SHUT UP!" Juri said whacking him again.

"Ne, Juri chan let's hurry before buchou makes us run laps!" Sayuri said as she and Juri ran over to their team on the left side of the courts.

_Aw man, Niou smacked his forehead, Yukimura buchou and Sanada are gonna kill me…but I mean I haven't been late much this week…yet…_Niou thought to himself as he too ran over to his team mates.

Five minutes later…

"Niou, you're late. 20 laps," Sanada ordered as Rikkai's trickster came huffing and puffing to the tennis courts.

"AW MAN! Freshmen always making me late," Niou grumbled to himself as he began running around the courts.

Sanada sighed. _And so the day begins…_

* * *

The girl's team were all warming up by their end of the tennis courts. Sayuri and Juri were having a rally while the other freshman were picking up balls or practicing their swings. It's rare to have freshmen score spots as regulars, but Sayuri and Juri have been avid tennis players since childhood along with their other best friend, Idane Natsumi who currently attends Hyotei Gakun.

Juri hit the ball back toward Sayuri's end and asked, "So Nee-chan, have you talked to Panda today?"

Sayuri giggled, "Well actually…"

"GASP! YOU DID?! TELL ME NOW!" Juri yelled, getting excited.

"Loud much?! I don't want anyone to know who we're talking about!!" Sayuri replied hitting the ball back.

"Oh come on, no one will be able to tell if we call him Panda."

"Well what if someone DOES notice!"

"Fine, fine. But you better tell Natsumi and I tonight when I call you guys."

"Deal."

"Okay everyone that's enough for warm ups, I need you all to gather over here!" The girls' buchou, Yamazaki Ayame, called everyone to the front of the courts.

When all the girls gathered, Ayame scanned the crowd making sure they were all there. "Alright, today instead of our usual practice, Yukimura buchou and I decided that we should try having practice matches with the girl's and the guy's team." At this many girls squealed and began hi-fiving.

Ayame sighed, expecting this reaction. She blew her whistle to regain order. "Listen up! I do NOT want you fainting or fawning over these guys, this is a normal practice, don't embarrass me. Those of you who do can expect more than just running laps as punishment." The girls stared at their buchou wide eyed, although she looks incredibly kind, she can be quite scary.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"HAI YAMAZAKI BUCHOU!" The girls called out in unison.

"Good, let's head on over to the guys' end."

* * *

"…got it?" Yukimura Seiichi, buchou of the boys' team had finished explaining what would be happening in today's practice.

"Ah here they come now," he said noticing Ayame and the other girls walking up the courts.

"Yamazaki san," he nodded in greeting.

"Yukimura san," Ayame replied in greeting.

"Would you like to announce the scheduled matches or shall I?" Seiichi asked.

"Go ahead."

"Okay, we will begin with the regulars on both teams. First off, will be Sanada and Yamazaki san in court A…"

Sayuri's heart sank, she had wanted to play against Sanada. _Shouldn't buchou play against Yukimura?!_

"I will be playing against Suzuki Juri…."

Juri grasped Sayuri's arm, and Sayuri's eyes widened. _LUCKYYY!! _"OMG ! You get to play against Seiichi! That's so awesome!" Sayuri whispered to Juri.

"omgomgomgomg, nee-chan what if he thinks I play badly?!" Juri whispered back.

"Stop being a coward, remember CARPE DIEM!!"

"Right, right carpe diem."

Seiichi continued reading off names, and had finally gotten to Sayuri, "Takahashi Sayuri will be playing Niou Masaharu in court B."

"Whaaaat?! I play Haru-chan all the time anyway," Sayuri said.

"But Sayuri you're playing in court B," Juri said.

"So..?"

"That's in the same court as Panda!"

Sayuri's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?!"

"Weren't you listening?!"

"Uh…I stopped after hearing who he was playing against."

"BAKA!" Juri whispered loudly, smacking Sayuri on the back of the head.

"ITAI! That's no way to treat your nee-chan!"

"Suzuki! Takahashi! GET TO YOUR COURTS NOW!" Ayame ordered and blew her whistle.

"HAI BUCHOU!" The girls yelled and ran off to their courts.

Juri ran in the opposite direction of Sayuri, only to realize she had no idea where her court was. "JURI NO BAKA! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO WHAT YOUR COURT WAS! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!" Juri yelled at herself as she banged her head into her racket.

"Suzuki san, I believe we're playing in court D," Yukimura said, standing behind her.

Juri turned around and nearly jumped at the close proximity of where he was standing. She laughed nervously, "hehe oh…thanks."

"No problem," he replied winking.

Juri followed him to the tennis court, trying not to get a nosebleed.

* * *

"Come on freshman is that all you got?" Niou said taunting Sayuri.

"Of course not SENPAI, I'm just getting warmed up," Sayuri said returning Niou's powerful shot. He knew Sayuri hates it when he goes easy on her, even if that means she doesn't win any games.

Niou and Sayuri continued to play and joke while Sanada glanced over as he tried to focus on his own game as well. _She and Masaharu are pretty close, could she have feelings for him..? _Sanada shook the thought from his mind, _now is not the time to think about this._

"Something on your mind, Sanada san?" Ayame asked, serving the ball.

"It's nothing," he replied.

She just nodded and didn't press any further.

_What does Sayuri see in this guy…_ Yup, Ayame knows about Sayuri's little crush. She acts as a mentor for the girls too, and Sayuri and Juri have both actually come to her for advice. Ayame smiled, _I bet Juri was surprised to hear that she will be practicing with Seiichi today. He actually requested to be paired with her, how cute._

Sayuri wasn't able to return Niou's shot and ended up loosing this game. "So that puts us at 3 to 1 Takahashi, not bad."

Sayuri walked over to the bench and pulled a water bottle from her bag and took a drink.

Niou walked over and snatched her water.

"Hey I was drinking that!" Sayuri yelled as Niou took a long drink of water.

"But I'm thirsty."

"Don't care."

"So mean to your senpai."

Sayuri stuck out her tongue, "I wouldn't be if senpai were smart enough to bring a water bottle."

Niou ruffled her hair, "Such a punk."

"Ahh you messed up my hair," Sayuri said, pulling it together and putting it up in a ponytail.

"Well let's face it, your hair will never be as beautiful as mine," Niou said pretending to flip his hair.

Sayuri just rolled her eyes at him, "You wish, Niou."

"What was that punk?"

He was about to mess her hair up again when he heard Sanada's voice.

"Masaharu, get back to your game and leave Takahashi san alone."

"Hai fukubuchou, I didn't mean to mess with your girlfriend."

Sayuri knew Niou was kidding but she felt her cheeks heat up. _Ahhh Niou you're so dead!_

Sanada pulled his cap down, shielding his face, "An extra 20 laps for you tomorrow."

"I was only kidding!"

"30 laps."

"MAN!"

"Would you like to make it 40?"

"…"

"Good choice."

With that Sanada and Ayame walked off, for they had finished their game.

Before returning to her game Sayuri sighed, _I wish I was the one walking with Sanada right now…_

Sanada and Ayame returned to their court to see what the outcome will be of Sayuri and Niou's game. They sat on the bench behind Sayuri's side of the court.

"Sanada san, who do you think will win this match?" Ayame asked.

"Masaharu."

"You don't think one of my girls can defeat one of your regulars?"

"I'm sure Takahashi san is good, but she's still a freshman, she has much to learn."

Ayame smirked, "I see."

"5 games to 3, looks like I'll be winner, ne Sayuri chan?" Niou said holding up a victory sign.

Sayuri was worn out, after all the teasing she and Niou started playing a serious game. She's had problems with stamina and her battery is running on low.

Between pants she replied, "You may have won again this time Haru chan, but I'll beat you one day." She smirked and served the ball.

Niou smiled, _She's so determined, but sometimes I'm scared she'll go too far one day._

Sanada watched their game intently. _Sayuri looks like she's going to fait any second, this match can't continue much longer._

As if Sanada's thoughts were on cue, the ball bounced on Sayuri's side of the court, out of her reach. The score was 6 games to 3, Niou winning.

They both walked up to the net. "Looks like you win again Senpai," Sayuri said bowing lightly.

"And you played well," he said ruffling her hair and then giving her a hug. "Because you played so well, I promise I will take you out for ice cream, but…"

"But what?"

"We have to see how Juri chan did against Buchou," Niou said winking.

Sayuri laughed, _I bet she was distracted the whole time._

As Sayuri and Niou made their way off the court, Sanada approached them. Ayame had left earlier to check on the other matches.

"That was a good game Takahashi san," Sanada said, making Sayuri blush slightly.

"A - Arigatou Sanada san," Sayuri replied.

"What about me fukubuchou? I won!" Niou asked.

"Your technique needs more polishing Masaharu."

"HEH?!"

"You heard me."

"Uh…Sanada san are you going to go watch Yukimura san's game now?" Sayuri asked changing the subject.

Sanada turned his attention to the small girl, "Yes, are you two coming?"

Niou was still pouting but broke into a grin as he began running. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"That dirty cheater!" Sayuri grumbled to herself.

"Come on Sanada san let's go!" She said, not realizing that she grabbed his arm in the process as she began running.

Sanada was shocked to see her little hand grasping his arm, but he just moved to grab her hand and began running with her.

Sayuri felt his hand in hers and blushed, _OMG HE'S HOLDING MY HAND. _However, she pretended not to notice and they made it to D court in time to see that Seiichi and Juri's match is not yet over.

Surprisingly, a bit of a crowd has gathered around their match. Apparently, Seiichi and Juri haven't been keeping score and decided they were just going to rally until someone breaks it.

"This is a fun practice Yukimura senpai!" Juri called out to Seiichi.

"I'm glad you think so," Seiichi said, returning her shot.

Sayuri tried to hold back her laughter. Juri would think ANYTHING associated with Seiichi would be fun. But then again, she felt the same. Well, when "Panda" was concerned.

Sayuri then spotted Niou in the grass lying on his back, not even paying attention to the game in front of him.

She turned to Sanada, "Sanada san may I borrow that tennis ball you're holding?"

Sanada's brows furrowed in confusion, "Why?"

"I wanted to wake Haru chan up."

His stoic expression faltered for a second as he handed her the tennis ball.

"Arigatou," she said brightly. Sayuri threw the ball into the air and hit it with her racket, hitting Niou right on the head.

"SPIDERS!" he yelled jumping up from where he slept.

"Spiders…?" Sayuri questioned, wondering what he could've been dreaming about.

"I'd rather not know," Sanada said watching his classmate running around looking for the "spiders" which interrupted his sleep.

Sayuri nodded her head slowly, still watching Niou, "Yeah…I don't think I'll ask."

They returned their attention to the game in front of them to see that Seiichi had broke the rally and beat Juri.

Not devastated in the least bit, Juri skipped up to the net to shake Seiichi's hand and congratulate him.

"That was such a great practice senpai, I think we should do this more often and oh my god wow you're such a great tennis player," Juri gushed still shaking Seiichi's hand.

Seiichi smiled, "You played well today Suzuki chan."

Juri turned beat red and nearly screamed at him calling her Suzuki CHAN. Yes, this was indeed the happiest day of her life.

"OI BUCHOU! WANT TO GET ICE CREAM WITH US?" Niou yelled as he ran to Juri and Seiichi.

"Sure why not," Seiichi agreed.

The three of them walked out to find Sayuri and Sanada waiting for them.

"Nice match," Sayuri said, winking at Juri.

"Genichirou, care to join us for ice cream?" Seiichi asked.

"Uh…"

"Please Sanada senpai?" Juri begged.

"Okay."

"Yay let's go!" Juri said as she ran off.

"JURI CHAN COME BACK, IT'S THE OTHER WAY!" Sayuri yelled to her friend, before she started laughing.

"Oh…I KNEW THAT!"

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 2, i really hope you guys enjoyed it :)**


End file.
